K.O.D. (kissOFdeath)
Backstory Blare Kirduns was born in south Jersey, on the cross of Hwy 73 and Lincoln DrW. Now a 40 year old journalist, a veteran in her field who is loved by all her coworkers and family. From an early age she has made a distinct decision to never have kids ( r/chilfree for life) not because of her passion for the job or anything generic. In fact her exact thoughts were “ Fuck making life, it’s more fun biting a chunk of some bastards short. “ She has a taste for justice. The kind of justice that involves getting in bed with violent, crazy, abusive people (male or Female) and then assassinating them before making coffee in the morning. She is the journalist who doesn’t abide by laws only her own moral scale. It’s a loose job providing many opportunities and do enough of something someone is bound to hire you right? It’s always amusing to me how shy she is at work getting coffee and hit on by men but rejecting them for her passion of wordsmith. Writing a column about a murder investigation is no less complicated as finding a place to take care of business. Sad truth is she is smart enough to live a double life, hell maybe even triple: a charming, intelligent, determined woman is any healthy man’s dream. But getting back to the killing, her jump start was not caused by drama or obsessive compulsion that is depicted in the show Dexter . She has feelings and also taken years in between without any killings even rejecting hit jobs. So this is simply a girl who sees and acts purely out of her personal judgment. Not getting a kick out of torture either a poor bastard would walk in the room expecting some form of sex. As the door shuts his body drops and she’s in the lobby paying off the security guard to for the elevator tape recording. It’s the thought of stealing time. Although her main activity is killing what she really does is rob people of time. Years or decades ahead. Someone (we plan you and I) plans and dreams about gone in whatever time it takes to snap a trachea. She’s got no ritual just steal as much time as possible. White outfit that is her true grading card, the more blood the poorer the job. At her disposal 3 knifes all various lengths, a six shooter gun, and gloves. Deceivingly enough her curvature is nothing but solid muscles. No short story is complete without the first kill, it was a 15 year old kid but it’s okay because she was 12 he was the type of silent cat killers. It’s usually a sign of psychopathy when kids start killing animals they eventually move on to people. However Blare had no intention in reporting or studying his psychology she was a kid who thought the cat was pretty and this victim zero made it not pretty. The street cat was white so is her costume. There is no confirmed number but to be known as the K.O.D. I doubt it’s anything less than 30. Concept Art KOD by DustfromNUKEREST.jpg|Sketches KOD2by DUST fromNUKEREST.jpg|Digital Category:Characters